1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a drive apparatus and a transporter.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is a diagram illustrating a power supply system for a vehicle as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-143817. The power supply system for a vehicle described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-143817 includes a first battery, a second battery having a larger capacity and higher internal resistance than the first battery, a charging device that receives power from outside the vehicle and charges the second battery, an auxiliary drive device that employs power from the first battery, a converter configured so as to be capable of supplying the first battery with part of the power the charging device is using to charge the second battery, and a controller that controls the charging device and the converter such that the charging state of the first battery is maintained at a target value when the auxiliary drive device is operated while the second battery is being charged by the charging device. The first battery is preferably a high output battery having a higher output density than that of the second battery, and the second battery is preferably a high capacity battery having a higher capacity density than the first battery. The voltage of the second battery is preferably higher than the voltage of the first battery. The power supply system further includes a diode to suppress supply of electrical power from the side of the converter, or an electrical load (an inverter and second MG), to the second battery.